Ballet Sickness
by Tripptych
Summary: Itachi feels a little ill after attending the ballet. Pwp, AU, Uchihacest, Itasasu, SasuIta, Yaoi.


Smooth temper notes set in a soft D minor floated and carried around the darkened yet elaborately decorated room filled to the brim with societies best to offer; all high classed, men in suits of expensive proportions and females dressed in a nothing less than stunning but strikingly magnificent floor length gowns made from what Sasuke guessed as nothing less than costly materials.

With moments of hushed dying whispers and little forced conversations the large dark velvet curtains opened to reveal a tall effortlessly beautiful female adorned in a ballerina costume of baby blue and adorned with what could have been rhinestones or sequences but Sasuke knew that had to be something more expensive than those simple decoration. Standing with a tight traditional grip around her petite waist was a strikingly handsome man poised with perfect stance beside the female giving her more feminine quality that complimented to the age old custom of a primed male and exquisite female side by side.

Murmurs of amazement swept through the dark seated area, the lights dulled to evoke the classic almost ethereal style of dancing. Sasuke squirmed in his seat, though not unappreciative of such an amazing and predicably difficult dance, had no interest in this black tie event; the Japanese Ballet* had been a well looked forward event, with anybody who was anybody had to attended regardless if they wanted to or not.

Social suicide his mother had called it if his family hadn't attended, although his mother harboured a love for the style of dance and his father a love for any opportunity to climb the social ranking, and as an Uchiha that was a part of that ranking he was expected to attend as well; to enforce and further the Uchiha name in more ways than one.

A frown had been etched into the youngest Uchiha's soft features since adorning the unfathomably expensive yet stuffy tuxedo style suit; such expense should offer a more comfortable feeling Sasuke thought bitterly, resuming his squirming once again between his forever beautiful mother and brother.

His frustrations grew in magnitude as he tugged at the sleeves and the collar of his crisp shirt, an aggravated sigh threatening his supple pink lips as he watched with slight attention the female dance and pivot in motion with her male companion.

Reaching his hand behind himself he worked his nimble finger up the back of his formerly tucked in shirt to itch his mid back, the course yet soft fabric of the crisp new shirt scratching at his skin in a faint annoying way; arching away from the seat he aimed his not so flexible arm further up between his shoulder blades.

"Sasuke stop moving around, your starting to annoy me with your constant shifting" His elder brothers deep mellow voice whispered close to the right of his head, he turned to look at the attractive male too often resembled himself dressed in a similar outfit that held a pointed look of annoyance.

Although Sasuke was sure that Itachi was born to be dressed that way, he looked poised, professional, all the evermore attractive and had a commanding presence that his father cherished and pushed to its full potential and often left the awkward, gangly nineteen year old the failure of the family jealous and often angry .

"But Nii-san, fuck I can't reach" Sasuke whined lowly much closer than Itachi had anticipated, the boy was practically whispering it in his ear fanning the sensitive skin with hot breathes as he strained too reach behind him.

Breathing through his nasal passage deeply, Itachi turned away from his squirming and jerking sibling to focus on the soft yet complicated dance being performed before him; there was something internally frustrating about the way the boy whined. Sasuke continued to arch, turn and writhe against his seat in a desperate attempt to soothe his itching brought on by the expensive and seemingly soft material of the crisp white shirt.

How the boy could be so intensely itchy by a cotton shirt was something Itachi could not fathom, and yet the boy pressed himself further from his mother and closer to his eldest sibling with his arm bent up backwards into the back of his pressed shirt and tuxedo jacket combination.

Itachi idly wondered along with his growing frustrations how on earth his mother could not be reprimanding her youngest child for his behaviour, people of his social status did not arch and bow their bodies in such a contortionist act in public, especially not at an event as high staking as this and with the name Uchiha as your surname.

"Nii-san please" The nineteen year old male whined again, much more needily than previous to his elder sibling.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction and his breathe hitched slightly at his brother a writhing mass that was practically bent backwards over the arm of his and Itachi's seat rubbing slightly against Itachi's upper arm in an attempt to soothe the itch.

Swallowing the little lump that formed in his throat from the zealous rubbing and pitifully arousing whinge from the boy, Itachi wondered idly if Sasuke did infact know how enticing he was like this; they boy could have anything he wanted if he whined so deliciously like that.

"Itachi…" The boy all but moaned in frustration, still lowly and almost mutely but having been so close in body proximity Itachi heard him effortlessly over the dramatic notes of the piano that played for the elegant dancers before them.

Darting his eyes around the people surrounding them Itachi sighed thankfully for the dark and the entrancing dance being performed below them. Turning in his own soft leather adorned chair Itachi bent his arm at the elbow and slipped it up the back of Sasuke's shirt, brushing against Sasuke own achingly bent arm and grazing the baby soft skin of his back.

Sasuke mewled in pleasure and relief as Itachi's dull fingernails raked across the spot just deftly out of finger reach. Leaning back into the hand on his back Sasuke felt his head connect with Itachi's shoulder, Itachi's shallow breathing burning hot pants down his neck and heating under his collar.

"There, now stop moving" Itachi spoke a little quickly his voice thick as he removed his hand efficiently and turned his attention back to the beautiful display before him rather than beside him.

"Thank you Nii-san" Sasuke murmured in appreciation, kissing his brothers flamingly hot cheek before he re-tucked his shirt into the dress pants and resumed his original seat.

[line break]

The show continued on without so much as any more disturbances, his body still felt a little hot and he ached to go home and strip from his equally stuffy suit and lie around his air conditioned bedroom but he knew he think of a viable excuse to get out of the after drinks his father no doubt had arranged for him and his mother to attend, lucky Sasuke was designated to go home being his underage state.

"Oh that was so beautiful, so elegant and magnificent!" The lady Uchiha gushed in glamour smiles, even if it was an uncomfortable and troublesome event, Sasuke was grateful and satisfied that his mother had enjoyed herself.

His mother had looked especially beautiful when she in nothing but her casual comfy clothes but to see the matriarch Uchiha dressed in an effortlessly divine emerald green mermaid fastened dress and her long usually straight hair curled and pinned fashionable atop her head, and with such a radiant smile she was the envy of the night; Sasuke was appreciative of his mothers hereditary looks.

"Father, may I retire home with Sasuke; I'm not quite feeling well." Itachi's baritone voice spoke to their shared yet often one-sided father.

A blink of confusion crossed Sasuke and his father's face, both almost thinking the same thing along the lines of 'why would you want to go home when it wasn't mandatory'.

Mikoto looked at her eldest noting the light flush on his cheeks and frowned, "You are looking a little feverish maybe returning home is for the best" She offered turning to her husband who looked about to protest, grabbing his arm she spoke a soft goodbye before turning her husband towards the bar, a wink in her framed eyes.

Grateful for his mother's interception Itachi turned to a confused Sasuke, his eyes squinting in question as he looked Itachi over.

The flush his mother mentioned was present across the delicate bridge of his nose and he looked uncomfortable. Deciding his brother was genuinely not feeling well Sasuke sighed, "Come on Aniki, let's go" Before he gripped Itachi's pale wrist and pulled him towards where his father had informed him his ride home would be.

The crowds had been relatively thinning out as they reached the outside, an extended row of cars with numerous drivers sitting idly. Speaking to the valet Sasuke awaited their previously mentioned ride, a flashy unnecessarily long limousine pulled up along the curb, the driver opening the door as the brothers climbed in Sasuke first offering the already feverish Uchiha a glimpse of the pert behind of his younger brother.

Pushing his long and lean body as far as possible away from the youngest Uchiha, Itachi starred out the window avoiding the frowning and annoyed looked Sasuke's emotive eyes cast him. The silence enveloped them too quickly and it annoyed Sasuke, something was off with his brother and he now doubted the 'sick' ruse he pulled over his parents but didn't voice this speculations opting to leave the clearly uninterested male to himself and his 'illness'

Itachi however felt feverish just as he told his parents, but he knew different form the fever his mother had suspected. Itachi blatantly felt the hard heated gaze directed at the side of his face that was pointed in Sasuke's direction, the boy was just burning to question him about his reasons for passing up free alcohol; however the boy held his tongue thankful for whatever plagued Sasuke's mind.

Upon arrival to the Uchiha mansion Itachi could not move fast enough, he threw open the door and clambered out a little less than graceful as he'd like before disappearing through the front entrance, leaving a confused and thoroughly annoyed Sasuke in his wake.

His tuxedo was hastily removed, the necessary bits to the suit ensemble thrown carelessly around his bedroom in a hurry to be out of the constricting and stuffy outfit. Panting and struggling to control himself Itachi felt relief wash over him as the cool artificial air blew over his practically naked self, save for the low riding pair of boxer shorts as he stood in the centre of his formerly immaculate bedroom.

Yanking his hair from its customary ponytail, Itachi stumbled over to his bed the flush he'd felt since the scratching incident subsiding as he relished in the cool air and comforting feeling of the sheets beneath his back as he lie on his bed.

[line break]

Sasuke was twitching with annoyance; he had followed his brother inside the house and watched him run up the stairs and out of sight. Something had gotten to Itachi and it was bugging the littlest Uchiha, nothing got under Itachi's skin, the man was the epitome of a sculpted Greek statue; ideal, attractive and made of stone.

Unbuttoning and removing his horribly itchy tuxedo he followed Itachi's path up the stairs to his own bedroom, throwing the over coat and they hideously itchy crisp white shirt into the depths of his wardrobe, hopeful to never be fucking seen again, the Uchiha removed his belt letting the slightly loose pants ride down his hips till the band of his boxers was visible.

Turning to face the full length mirror adhesive to his wardrobe door he swivelled slightly, his head over looking his shoulder to observe the harsh red marks of his insistent scratching, a group just below another set he knew his brother had caused.

His brow creased slightly as his thoughts once again drifted to the 'sick' male two doors over, his thoughts began to crumble and buckle under the worry.

"What if Itachi was legitimately sick?" Sasuke wondered out loud, gnawing on his bottom lip in contemplation.

"Fuck it."

Sighing he shuffled over to the bedroom door, twisting the brass knob he entered the barren hallway void of maids and butlers due to the hour of the night; close to midnight Sasuke assumed as he stood before the looming identical door to his own.

Not bothering to knock Sasuke twisted the knob and entered, the room that was still alight with the looming lights above as Sasuke surveyed the room. Itachi's formal gear was thrown precariously around the floor with the said man lying sprawled out on his bed, shirtless and practically naked.

Swallowing a little thickly Sasuke cleared his throat, arms crossed over his bare chest as he inspected the mellowing man he called his Nii-san.

Nothing, Itachi didn't even flinch or twitch.

Pouting fully and narrowing his eyes he strode over to the bed, clambering onto it to sit beside the lounging elder sibling. Still nothing from the elder, Sasuke's breath hitched a little and lent forward, his head turned a slightly, his long bangs drifting under Itachi's nose, to inspect the elders breathing.

"Otouto, what are you doing?" Itachi's even voice asked, having been sprung Sasuke reeled back his cheek flushing a little at the stilled closed eyes of his brother.

"I thought you were dead you bitch" Sasuke grunted, clearly embarrassed with himself.

Cracking his eyes open Itachi observed his half naked brother pouting and staring back at him, chuckling lightly he lent up on his elbows.

"Dead? Honestly baby brother you have a vivid imagination." Itachi drawled his eyes gliding down swiftly before looking a way that cursed arousal blushing creeping over his face again.

"Hn, next time I'll let you die" Sasuke grumbled, clearly embarrassed at being caught and then laughed at.

"You would not, why are you in my bedroom anyway?" Itachi inquired lazily staring at his still pouting brother, a quick flash of the whinging he done hours earlier flooding his mind.

"I came to see if your stupid 'sick'-" Sasuke air quoted him with a roll of his eyes, electing a raised eyebrow from Itachi "- arse was actually sick or were you planning something?" Sasuke eyed him suspiciously a mere four inches from his aniki's flushed face.

"I wasn't interested in attending the after party drinks, and I do _feel _sick." Itachi spoke staring at his apprehensive brother, his eyes hooding slightly as he stared at him longer.

"Your face is flushed and you do look slightly delirious." Sasuke murmured leaning forward to rest his lips against Itachi's forehead.

Itachi's breath hitched noticeable as he was almost flush against his brother pale neck and jaw, the urge to kiss it and bite it rose quickly before he pulled away just as Itachi's jaw cracked open.

"You have a bit of temperature, is there anything you want Nii-san?" Sasuke inquired a little motherly frown etched into his cherubic features, the elder sibling felt faint just staring at his naïve baby brother.

"I want Sasuke…" He stopped and breathed out, blowing hot breathe in Sasuke face before moving closer.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he stared at his inclosing brother, the look made Sasuke seem years younger almost bringing Itachi back to the days when the boy though he was god or something.

"Ita-"Sasuke spoke but Itachi pressed his lips to the floundering ones by varying the pressure he kneaded against the softness of his baby brother forbidden flesh.

A feral little mewl left Sasuke voice box as Itachi pushed himself up enough to push Sasuke down on to the bed below, the boy complied almost too willingly and that shocked Itachi.

"Itachi, you're not even sick you fool" Sasuke chastised his brother between increasingly harsh kisses, while spreading his legs to accommodate the male.

"Oh but I am sick baby brother…" Itachi practically rolled the_ R_ in brother as he kissed Sasuke once again, tangling his talented tongue with the equally skilled one above him.

The younger grinned devilishly before pulling away, "I think I may have caught your sickness Itachi Nii" he practically purred while curling his legs around the elder, Itachi's shred of uncertainty snapped.

Quirking an eyebrow at his brother Itachi smiled generously, that same devilish smirk played Sasuke's features as the tip of his tongue protruded to lick the arch of Itachi's top lip. Rolling his hips down Itachi forced the stirring of his flushed appearance against Sasuke's budding arousal, before devouring those sinful lips once again in a heated flurry.

God Itachi had nothing on the dirty selection of porn stories and paraphernalia hiding around Sasuke's bedroom, the feverishly divine and sculpted hips belonging solely to Itachi Uchiha ground down forcefully enticing all sort of things to come from the smaller raven.

Pushing Sasuke's head back Itachi sunk his head down his brother's neck, kissing, nipping and worrying the skin he found there with his teeth. Groans and mewls of pleasure rolled of Sasuke's tongue like a wanton whore, never had been so turned on as he was now and the man had barely down fucking anything.

The long tendrils of soft hair tickled his face and upper chest as Itachi lifted his body up, mouth still attached to porcelain marred skin to roll his hips up and down grating the concealed appendages in hurried thrust's.

Itachi hot slick tongue raced down Sasuke's chest, savagely attacking his nipples, navel and the soft plush skin of his belly, making it dip and leave a prominent dip between his hips. "Fuck your beautiful Sasuke" Itachi breathed airily, nipping at the sharp hipbones.

Gripping Itachi's bangs, Sasuke pushed Itachi's head further down to the zipper of his dress pants, gripping the soft black material Itachi yanked them down his narrow hips and lethal thighs, the barely clinging boxer accompanying them as Itachi starred in feral lust at his baby brother.

Panting, flushed and mewling with impatience, Sasuke bucked his hips up to bump the head of swelled cock against Itachi's chin. Grinning maliciously Itachi gripped the shaft roughly before stuffing the engorged length into his mouth, Sasuke's fingers tightened reflexively as he moaned stridently.

Roughly Sasuke snapped his hips up into his brother's mouth, such a dirty brother Itachi had; Itachi allowed Sasuke the pleasure of face fucking him before he halted the movement and forcefully sucked with hallowed cheeks.

Where his brother learnt to suck cock was beyond Sasuke, the fact that it was his brother sucking his cock was something beyond him also but the fiery passion leaking from his abdomen and spreading like liquid nitrogen through his body was enough to squash any irrational thought irrelevant to the man before him.

"Stop pulling my hair!" Itachi spoke around the thick girth in his mouth, the contracting muscles of his throat squeezing Sasuke who howled in appreciation.

"Itachi, oh god-"Itachi halted his furious sucking to stare at the boy above him before he pulled away leaving Sasuke on that thin line between oblivion and almost pleasure.

"Itachi! What are you doing, put your mouth back on-"Sasuke tried again to push Itachi back down the swollen cock via pulling his fringe* but the infuriating smirking elder sibling gripped the base of his cock in a tight hold, suffocating the impending orgasm Sasuke had tried to salvage after the heavenly blow job.

Untangling the pale nimble fingers from his hair, Itachi leant back on his haunches, cock still gripped and a look of pure satisfaction staring down at his flushed, panting and furious baby brother.

"Sasuke if you want to be fucked so badly" Itachi paused, his voice dripping in husky sex while giving Sasuke his most convincing enticing look, "Than prepare yourself."

Sasuke stared unbelievably, what kind of sadistic bastard was his brother? Sasuke was lying fucking naked, flushed, erect and dying for any form of pleasure from release and he wanted him to fucking stretch himself? That audacity of the man infuriated the sexual denied boy.

Hissing like a cornered kitten Sasuke glared into his brother's hooded eyes as he roughly stuffed three of his fingers in his mouth, sucking them with fervour and over exerted purpose. Sasuke was by no means shy of this kind of sex, he was nineteen and he'd be hell damned if this probably was the most he be turned on from barely anything.

Arching a daring eye brow at Itachi, Sasuke roughly penetrated himself with his fingers; sharp burning erupted from his rear end but he faintly cared, the peak of his sexual frustration was endearing and just in sight. Forcing the finger to do their job opposed to gaining pleasure from it he worked quickly, aching to be fucked into oblivion; Itachi tightened the grip on his brother's penis in response.

To see his baby brother being so brash and whorish was easily the most erotic thing he had seen, the boy hadn't wanted any of the soft hearted 'love making' Itachi had prepared himself for; the boy wanted to be fucked, good and hard and by the heavens above Itachi was going to fucking give it to him.

"I'm stretched enough, get your hand off my dick and fuck me!" Sasuke growled intensely removing his fingers only to spit on his hand again.

Pushing the flimsy material barricading Sasuke from his prize, he shoved the boxers down with the none spit lubricated hand. Gripping Itachi scarlet cock, he worked his hand over it roughly to spread the natural lubrication; hissing and head flung back, Itachi could hardly believe this was his baby brother doing such things.

A satisfying smirk settled on Sasuke's features as He moved up on his knees, with a little effort he manage to gain himself a comfortable position on his brothers lap forcing the elder to sit Indian style on the bed against the headboard.

With legs stretched over the crossed lap to settle on either side of his brothers rippling thighs Sasuke gripped the headboard behind Itachi, sinking the thick nine inches of pure sex into his depths. A howl o pleasure erupted from Itachi as he gripped his brother's angular hips, pushing and shoving the younger further down.

The pain that welled from the forceful intrusion was a pain Sasuke embraced; the feeling of being so fulfilled was something the younger masochistic Uchiha loved. With little haste Sasuke pushed himself against the elder, rocking his willowy hips into the study one's below, forcing Itachi's erection to become contracted and pushed in and out of the velvety passage.

"Fuck Sasuke you are so fucking- " The oldest sibling moaned when Sasuke chuckled lightly, forcing his body into jarring thrust as he rode his brother, finger in his hair Sasuke's head was bent back for the eldest Uchiha to ravage.

Rippling pain from his contortionist act, a brief flash of the itching incident flashed through Sasuke's mind as he bent back further to rock his narrow hips faster. Sharp mind numbing pleasure racked is belly and travelled to every sense he possessed when that amazing length battered his prostate, Itachi had set himself a pace as he brutally brought his hips to meets the ones in his lap.

"Oh for fuck sake Itachi, harder" The younger mewled pressing his lips against his brothers sweaty forehead, with a nod of acknowledgement Itachi increased his pace hammering and battling with his impending orgasm.

"Cum Sasuke, hurry up" Itachi breathed heavily as one hand left the bruising grip of Sasuke's hips to grapple with the bouncing pink cock between them.

Crying out in sexual satisfaction, Sasuke thrust down harder if possible; undecided if he wanted more of the friction from the hand on his dick or he cock buried in his arse. Alternating between the two, Sasuke cried out in relief, passion and ecstasy as hot spurts of ribboned cum splattered between them.

Hot sticky pants burnt his skin as Itachi howled out in his release, the burning satisfaction of their hard romp coating his insides thoroughly.

"We should-"Sasuke stopped to catch his breath as he leant flush against his brother, "attend the ballet more often"

Itachi couldn't have agreed more.

•••

**Japanese Ballet – I don't actually know if they have one, but for plot convenience they do now.**

**Fringe – some call it bangs, but essentially it's the hair at the front of your head?**

**Man do I feel accomplished, I started this yesterday afternoon as you could tell by the softness of it and then I progressed into the night where I decided to stay at a friend's place, who in which is serial pervert and being two perverts together; me and him came up with some raunchy as all fuck ideas.**

**I have a whole line of smutty one shots coming, although I do feel as though I might have permanently scarred my childhood…**

**I listen to the Disney soundtracks whilst writing this, how wrong of me…**

**R&R **


End file.
